A Vague Memory
by Lady Bee
Summary: Queria se lembrar dela. Queria entender porque ela era tão boa para ele e porque ele tinha aquela vontade inexplicável de passar a mão pelo cabelo dela. E porque, por algum motivo, o fato do cabelo dela estar curto o incomodava tanto,


Ele sentia os músculos doloridos e letárgicos. Seus braços pareciam pesar toneladas e sua cabeça estava estranhamente enevoada. Era como despertar de um pesadelo particularmente desagradável, onde o cheiro de sangue e enxofre impregnava cada mínimo detalhe. Tentou clarear suas ideias e se lembrar de quando adormeceu.

Os flashes vinham a sua mente como relâmpagos no céu noturno, trazendo pouco esclarecimento e uma boa dose de pânico. Estava deitado sobre uma cama de penas, mas não fazia ideia de que lugar era aquele. Seu corpo estava coberto de suor e nada mais. Debaixo das peles que cobriam o leito ele estava tão nu quanto um recém-nascido. A única exceção era a bandagem em sua coxa, bem próxima à virilha. Tentou mexer a perna enfaixada, mas a dor o fez parar quase que imediatamente.

Olhou ao redor tentando encontrar algo em que pudesse se apoiar e tentar alcançar a janela do quarto estranho. Não havia nada por perto e o único som era o da lareira acesa. Talvez devesse chamar por alguém ou fazer barulho na esperança de que alguém viesse até ele atende-lo. Seu escudeiro, ou pajem devia estar em algum lugar, tinha que estar. Talvez um maester para lhe dar leite de papoula e aliviar aquela maldita dor.

Encostou-se a cabeceira da cama e encarou o teto por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. Não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa além de chamas, calor, neve e corpos carbonizados. Havia sangue também. Sempre havia o vermelho sangue, ou seria a cor dos olhos do lobo albino que o encarava silencioso.

Ele olhou para baixo, para o próprio corpo despido, avaliando a pele exposta. Ainda parecia ser a mesma pessoa, apesar das cicatrizes. Linhas rosadas sobre a pele alva. Tantas que ele chegou a conclusão de que não devia estar vivo. Podia ouvir seu próprio coração bater, mas a julgar pela quantidade de ferimentos que recebeu, todos recentemente cicatrizados, parecia inacreditável que alguém conseguisse sobreviver.

O silencio e o tempo o fizeram impaciente. Não havia um corvo por perto, grasnando e pedido grãos. Não havia o som de cavalo no pátio, ou de metal colidindo contra metal. Não havia nem mesmo a gritaria dos homens ou a presença reconfortante de seu lobo. Era estranho pensar nisso, mas ele foi acostumado ao barulho incessante e a agitação de castelos cheios. Mesmo que não fosse dado à conversa fácil ou palavras desnecessárias, ele sentia falta do barulho. Aquilo costumava impedi-lo de enlouquecer.

Fechou os olhos por algum tempo. Ainda estava fraco e provavelmente ainda sobre o efeito de leite de papoula e vinho do sono. Sentia suas pálpebras mais pesadas e seu coração desacelerar. Não queria dormir, não precisava dormir, mas aos poucos foi arrastado de volta aos seus sonhos cheios de chamas, sangue e gritos.

Ele deu um sobressalto despertando mais uma vez, deixando para trás aquele emaranhado de imagens confusas. Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a luz do ambiente. Alguém estava sendo ao lado dele, encarando-o como se avaliasse cada mínimo movimento. Parecia um garoto franzino a primeira vista.

- Você tem muitos pesadelos. – o comentário não fazia muito sentido a princípio, mas ele sentia que aquilo era possível. Apesar do tempo, que ele julgava ser longo, que esteve desacordo, sentia-se mais cansado do que nunca. – Como se sente?

- Tenho sede. – ele disse – Traga-me vinho, ou cerveja.

- A única coisa que vai beber é água. – não era um rapaz, era uma moça de cabelos curtos. – O maester disse.

- Para os sete infernos com o que o maester disse. – ele resmungou mal humorado.

- Se lembra do que aconteceu? – a garota perguntou. Ele se sentiria mais seguro se estivesse vestido e conseguisse ver o rosto dela claramente, mas a julgar pela pouca iluminação, já devia ser noite.

- Não exatamente. Eu só tenho flashes. Uma batalha. Sangue. Fogo. Tudo muito confuso. – ele respondeu respirando fundo. – Onde estou?

- Em Winterfell. – a menina disse.

- Impossível. Não posso deixar a Muralha. Não posso estar em Winterfell. – ele disse teimoso. A garota balançou a cabeça. Ela parecia ansiosa diante da agitação dele. - O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou – Quem é você? – a segunda pergunta fez com que ela abaixasse os olhos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior como se tentasse impedir algo de escapar de seus lábios.

- Houve uma batalha, vai ouvir muito a respeito dela quando deixar o quarto. Havia dragões também e muito fogo. O Senhor tentou defender a Muralhar por dias, mas eventualmente teve de abandoná-la. Os dragões vieram em socorro. Ganharam a batalha, mas você foi ferido. – ela respondeu sem grandes detalhes. Desconfiava que ela estava escondendo algo, ou apenas poupando-o de um estresse desnecessário.

- Ainda não me disse quem é você. – ele disse em um tom bem mais calmo e ela desviou os olhos mais uma vez.

- Talvez eu devesse lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. – ela disse – Lembra-se quem é?

Aquela pergunta traiçoeira. Ele era definido por sua posição e seu dever, mas ele já não sabia quais eram. Um bastardo, com certeza. Um bastardo com sorte, talvez. Snow. Seu nome era Snow.

- Jon Snow. Lorde Comandante da Patrulha. – ele disse seu nome e seu título, mas por alguma razão não parecia certo. A garota balançou a cabeça de leve, em sinal de negação.

- Não mais. – ela respondeu. – Jon Snow morreu.

Ele a encarou por longos segundos. Seus olhos já acostumados à iluminação ruim distinguiam os traços finos do rosto dela. Nariz bem feito e olhos cinzentos. Olhos de uma pessoa muito mais velha do que ela deveria ser. O rosto era familiar, mas ele não sabia porque. Um rosto dentro de um dos infinitos sonhos que ele teve durante o tempo que esteve desacordado.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou mais uma vez.

- Ninguém. – ela disse se levantando da cama e ignorando a pergunta dele. Era pequena como uma criança. Esguia como uma espada bravoosi.

- Espere! – ele disse num tom muito mais desesperado do que pretendia. Como se não pudesse permitir que ela fosse embora outra vez. A garota parou, mas permaneceu de costas para ele. – Quem sou eu?

- Isso depende. Cada um parece ter um nome diferente para você. – ela respondeu – Seu nome ainda é Jon, se serve de algum conforto.

- Por que Winterfell? – ele perguntou ainda confuso.

- Porque é o seu lugar. – ela respondeu – Vou buscar algo para comer e beber. Tente não fazer esforço.

A garota deixou o quarto com passos leves, quase inaudíveis. Parecia um felino se esgueirando pelas sombras. Era a primeira pessoa com quem ele conversava em um bom tempo. O silêncio ainda o incomodava e ele queria que ela não o deixasse sozinho, não quando tudo a sua volta parecia estranho e fora de lugar. Winterfell... Aquele não era o lugar dele. Nunca foi.

Ela voltou trazendo uma bandeja em questão de minutos. Havia ensopado de carne de cervo, com cebolas e bacon, pão e água para empurrar tudo para baixo. A refeição não era nada sofisticada, mas ele podia jurar que nunca havia comido nada melhor. A garota não o deixou comer sozinho. Ela o alimentou colherada a colherada, alegando que ele ainda estava muito frágil. Sua memória parecia enevoada, mas o rosto dela era tão familiar que fazia seu peito apertar. Era como um dos infinitos rostos em seus sonhos turbulentos.

- Quantos anos têm? – ele perguntou a ela entre uma colherada e outra.

- Eu não sei ao certo. Perdi as contas, mas acho que tenho quinze. – ela respondeu sem desviar sua atenção da tarefa de alimentá-lo.

- O que faz no castelo, além de cuidar de mim? – ele insistia nas perguntas. Ela deixou a colher e a tigela para pegar um lenço e limpar a comida da barba dele. Jon se sentiu desconfortável. Ela o tratava como se fosse uma criança, ou um inútil.

- Um pouco de tudo, eu acho. – ela respondeu enquanto avaliava o estado do rosto dele.

- Sinto que a conheço. – ele comentou encarando-a com muito cuidado. A garota tentou desviar o rosto, mas Jon a impediu, segurando-a pela mandíbula e obrigando-a a encará-lo mais uma vez. Não havia força em seu gesto, muito pelo contrário. Ela parecia tão frágil perto dele, que mesmo debilitado, ele sentia que podia quebrar seus ossos com as mãos. – Me diga a verdade.

- A verdade é que é um milagre que esteja vivo depois do golpe que recebeu. A verdade é que deveria descansar mais. – ela disse evasiva. – Quando estiver melhor vai saber de tudo.

Ela o segurou pelo pulso e abaixou a mão dele cuidadosamente. Ele pode sentir como ela tinha mãos calejadas. Provavelmente era uma serviçal das cozinhas, habituada ao uso de facas. A garota se levantou da cama mais uma vez, caminhando até a mesa de estudos que havia no quarto. Ela pegou ataduras e emplastro, antes de voltar para perto dele. Jon ficou imediatamente tenso.

- O que é isso? – ele perguntou com um toque de nervosismo, quando ela tentou puxar as peles que o mantinham aquecido. Ele segurou as mantas com força, impedindo-a de vê-lo exposto daquela maneira.

- Preciso trocar o curativo. – ela disse de forma objetiva e prática.

- Um maester pode fazer isso. Chame o maester. – ele disse ainda constrangido.

- Não há nenhum no momento. Escrevi à Cidadela requisitando um novo, mas serão meses até que o posto seja ocupado. – ela respondeu – Não se preocupe. Sei o que estou fazendo.

- Com certeza deve haver outra pessoa. Um pajem, um intendente, qualquer um. – ele insistiu. Ela deixou escapar um riso mal contido.

- Não se preocupe. Fui eu quem fez o curativo que está usando agora. – ela disse lançando a ele um meio sorriso. – Não há nada ai que eu não tenha visto antes.

Jon sentiu suas bochechas queimando quase que instantaneamente. Não tinha argumento contra aquilo, mas a sensação de se sentir tão vulnerável diante daquela garota era embaraçosa de mais para que ele pudesse lidar. Mais uma vez ele se sentiu como uma criança.

Ela puxou as cobertas deixando-o completamente exposto. Ao menos ela não esboçou qualquer reação diante da nudez dele, preferindo trata-lo com a objetividade de um verdadeiro maester. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele para remover as bandagens velhas.

Mais uma vez o constrangimento o atingiu; não por sentir-se vulnerável e humilhado diante de uma mulher, mas por seu corpo agir em resposta ao toque dela. Ele praguejou mentalmente por não ter se deitado com uma mulher por muito tempo. Sentiu uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre no momento em que a mão dela pousou sobre sua coxa. Logo ele colocaria ambos em uma situação constrangedora e isso era mais humilhação do que ele estava preparado para lidar em um dia.

Ela pegou o pote com emplastro que trouxe junto com as bandagens limpas e abriu. O cheiro era forte e familiar para ele. Ao menos podia tentar focar no cheiro desagradável ao invés da forma delicada como a mão dela tocava a pele dele, ou como ela se inclinava para remover as ataduras.

- Isso pode arder. – ela disse pouco antes de aplicar o remédio sobre a ferida.

A dor fez com que ele travasse a mandíbula para conter o grito. Sua respiração era difícil, mas à medida que os segundos passavam a dor diminuía. Ela parou por um momento, avaliando como estava a cicatrização, antes de enfaixar novamente.

Ela tocou a parte de traz da coxa ferida, indicando de forma silenciosa que ele devia mantê-la elevada para que fosse possível enfaixar mais uma vez. Ele respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma, mas a esta altura não havia como disfarçar sua excitação. Apesar da dor do ferimento, apesar do cheiro desagradável dos remédios e de como a garota era indiferente a nudez dele, a ereção parecia incontrolável.

A garota continuou enfaixando a perna e o fez da forma mais rápida possível. Mesmo assim, quando ela terminou, Jon já estava em situação crítica e desesperado por alívio. Mentalmente, ele implorou para que ela fosse embora e lhe desce privacidade para cuidar daquilo, mas ao contrário disso ela ergueu o rosto para se dirigir diretamente a ele.

- Quer que eu chame uma criada para lhe fazer companhia esta noite? – ela perguntou com a objetividade de uma flecha.

- Não será necessário. – ele disse constrangido.

- É normal que precise de alívio. – ela respondeu com um toque de simpatia em sua voz – Passou muito tempo desacordado.

- Por favor, me deixe a sós. – ele disse. Nunca na vida se sentiu tão embaraçado e humilhado, ou pelos menos não que ele conseguisse se lembrar.

Ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso pousou sua pequena mão calejada sobre a coxa dele, sentindo a pele da parte interna da perna e conduzindo seu toque até a virilha dele. Jon prendeu a respiração enquanto sentia o autocontrole se esvair dele. A mão dela se fechou ao redor da ereção, fazendo Jon jogar sua cabeça para traz para se apoiar contra a cabeceira da cama.

- Não... – ele tentou protestar, mas a garota começou a mover a mão em um ritmo constante. Apesar de ter a palma da mão áspera, o toque era mais do que prazeroso, era enlouquecedor.

- Apenas respire. – ela disse. A voz mais grave do que antes.

A mente dele mal registrou quando a garota se inclinou sobre ele e recebeu-o, rígido e pulsante, em sua boca. Jon quase perdeu o controle ao sentir o calor e a umidade. Ela o torturava raspando os dentes cuidadosamente contra a pele sensível, ou lambendo-o lentamente.

Ele a segurou pela nuca, seus dedos enroscados no cabelo dela, tentando ditar um ritmo que fosse mais agradável. Ela atendeu ao pedido silencioso dele e em questão de minutos ele sentiu seu alívio se aproximar sem que ele conseguisse afastá-la a tempo.

Tudo ao redor dele perdeu o foco e não havia um único pensamento coerente em sua cabeça. A garota não se afastou até que tivesse engolido a última gota. Mais tarde ele se sentiria envergonhado por aceitar aquele tipo de favor de uma criada, por apreciar a forma como ela o satisfazia e cuidava dele. Teria de achar uma maneira de compensá-la depois.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e limpou o canto da boca. Parecia indiferente ao que havia acabado de fazer. Ele a avaliou por alguns segundos e tentou se lembrar dela, ou do porque aquele rosto parecia tão familiar. O rosto dela era bonito. Não podia ser considerada uma beldade, mas tinha seu charme. Talvez ele a achasse ainda mais bonita se ela sorrisse, ou se demonstrasse alguma coisa além de obediência.

- Tenho que ir. – ela disse dando as costas para ele mais uma vez. – É melhor descansar. Tenha uma boa noite.

Aquilo o desesperou. Não queria ficar sozinho, não depois de ter passado tanto tempo desacordado, não quando sua mente estava tão confusa ainda. Ele puxou as cobertas para se cobrir mais uma vez.

- Espere! – ele disse em tom de comando. Ela parou antes de alcançar a porta.

- O que foi agora? – ela perguntou com pouca consideração. Se ela era uma criada, era uma muito mal educada.

- Não quero ficar sozinho. – ele disse. Estava agindo como uma criança com medo do escuro, mas ela já o tinha visto em uma situação muito mais constrangedora. – O silêncio me incomoda.

- O que quer que eu faça quanto a isso? Eu estou com sono, não posso ficar falando a noite toda. – ela respondeu em tom impertinente.

- Apenas fique aqui. – ele pediu – Não precisa falar se não quiser. Me dou por satisfeito apenas por ouvir a sua respiração.

Ela ponderou por um momento antes de se virar para encará-lo outra vez. Jon concluiu que ela era realmente bonita de uma maneira peculiar. Talvez fosse o cabelo o que mais o incomodava, como se ele esperasse que longas mechas crescessem caindo sobre os ombros dela em ondas. Talvez fosse a roupa masculina o que realmente incomodava. Algo nela era selvagem, como se ela fosse uma daquelas mulheres além da Muralha.

A garota retirou as botas, desafivelou o cinto e abaixou a calça grosseira que usava. Jon respirou fundo, tentando imaginar se ela pretendia fazer mais por ele do que apenas respirar. Se ela continuasse a se despir diante dele logo ele estaria rígido e pronto para ela, mas a perna machucada ainda seria um problema. Apesar da surpresa inicial e da forma mecânica como ela agia, a menina não continuou a se despir. Ela apenas caminhou de volta até o outro lado da cama, onde se deitou de baixo das cobertas em silêncio.

- É desconfortável dormir com a calça. – ela disse numa tentativa de oferecer uma explicação pela qual ele não pediu.

Jon abaixou a cabeça de leve e sorriu constrangido, sem que ela visse. Deitou-se novamente e tentou encontrar uma posição que não fizesse suas costas doerem tanto.

- Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou mais uma vez. – Não precisa me dizer o verdadeiro, se não quiser. Apenas me dê um nome para que eu não tenha que chama-la de garota toda vez.

- Escolha um nome e me chame por ele. – ela disse – Eu não me importo.

- Arya. – ele disse num tom de voz distante, como se estivesse murmurando alguma coisa em meio a um sonho. Aquele nome tinha um significado especial, mas ele não se lembrava exatamente por que. – Vou chama-la de Arya.

- Por que esse nome? – ela perguntou com uma voz diminuta.

- Eu não sei. – a resposta dele parecia sincera. – Eu gosto desse nome. Esse nome pertence a este lugar, eu acho. Sei que cresci aqui, sei que vivi muito tempo aqui e pouco sobrou da Winterfell que conheci. Acho que esse nome faz com que eu me sinta mais a vontade por estar de volta, mas eu não sei o porque.

- Você gosta de fantasmas. – ela disse enquanto se encolhia de baixo das cobertas.

- Talvez porque eu seja um. – ele respondeu. – Obrigado por cuidar de mim.

- Não foi nada.

Ele se virou para o lado e repousou um dos braços ao redor da cintura dela, jogando seu peso sobre a perna que estava boa. Sentiu quando ela ficou tensa ao sentir o toque dele. Sinceramente, ele não entendeu a reação depois dela ter sido tão prestativa em dar-lhe um pouco de prazer. Talvez ele não fosse do agrado dela, ou talvez ela não quisesse de fato ter que cuidar dele, mas Jon ignorou tudo isso.

Ela era pequena e cabia perfeitamente entre seus braços. O cheiro do cabelo dela era bom e parecia acalmá-lo mais do que qualquer medicamento. Aos poucos ela pareceu relaxar e Jon se sentiu satisfeito.

- Não vou fazer nada, a menos que você queira que eu faça. – ele disse – Eu só quero ter certeza de que não vai sumir no meio da noite.

- Me abrace mais forte, então. – ela disse e Jon a trouxe mais para perto, ignorando sua própria nudez. Ela se ajeitou melhor entre os braços dele e fechou os olhos. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Arya. – ele respondeu já parcialmente adormecido. O coração dela acelerou.

Ele acordou no dia seguinte sentindo-se realmente descansado, como se fosse a primeira vez em muito tempo que tivesse dormido, ao invés de correr de um pesadelo para outro. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de procurar a garota que cuidou dele na noite passada, mas o quarto estava tão vazio quanto no dia anterior.

Havia uma muda de roupa deixada sobre a cama e uma bengala apoiada contra a parede do lado dele. Alguém havia imaginado que ele gostaria de andar, agora que havia recuperado a consciência.

Jon se vestiu com dificuldade, mas ficou satisfeito em ver que a dor havia diminuído e aos poucos conseguia recuperar sua autonomia. As roupas que lhe deram eram negras, mas não como as de um irmão da Patrulha. Havia um lobo bordado sobre a túnica e a capa tinha gola feita de pelo de gato das sombras. Aquilo era uma vestimenta digna de um nobre.

Ele se levantou com a ajuda da bengala e deixou o quarto. Ficou feliz em perceber que o haviam deixado no térreo, para evitar que ele tivesse de subir e descer as escadas. Ele caminhou pelos corredores, tentado se lembrar de como chegar à cozinha e ao pátio. Eventualmente deixou que os sons típicos da movimentação de um castelo os guiassem.

Quando Jon chegou à cozinha, uma mulher robusta e de rosto corado se assustou, deixando cair uma cesta com mantimentos. Ela se curvou e pediu mil desculpas.

- Levante-se. – ele disse. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Loly, Meu Senhor. – a mulher respondeu – Sou a cozinheira.

- Onde está a garota? – ele perguntou de imediato.

- Que garota? – ela questionou confusa.

- A de cabelo curto, com roupas de menino. Onde ela está? – ele questionou insistente, fazendo a mulher abaixar a cabeça.

- Ela deve estar no pátio, na forja, ou no bosque sagrado. – a mulher disse. – Ela costuma passar muito tempo nesses lugares. Quer que eu a avise de que o senhor está acordado?

- Não precisa. Eu mesmo vou procura-la, mas obrigado pela ajuda. – ele disse dando as costas a cozinheira.

Ele caminhou com dificuldade até o pátio, na esperança de encontra-la por lá. Um lugar peculiar para uma garota, ainda mais uma tão franzina. Não havia nenhum sinal dela, mas sempre que ele passava por algum dos servos a reação era a mesma. Agiam como se ele fosse um fantasma pouco antes de se curvarem em reverências desastradas.

Um menino que estava na forja saiu correndo ao vê-lo. Talvez seu rosto estivesse deformado também. Ele não saberia dizer, já que não havia encontrado nenhum espelho por perto. Jon percebeu que o castelo estava em reforma. Alguns dos pavilhões estavam sendo reconstruídos e outros aprimorados, mas os criados domésticos eram poucos.

Ele retornou ao pátio. Uma neve fina começava a cair e a sensação dos flocos derretendo contra sua pele era agradável. Jon fechou os olhos e se concentrou no cheiro e nos sons. Os criados que perambulavam pelo pátio pareciam mais agitados.

- Não devia ficar andando por ai desacompanhado. – a voz familiar soou ao ouvido dele.

Jon abriu os olhos e lá estava ela, caminhando em sua direção. Havia algo diferente desta vez. As roupas masculinas haviam sido substituídas por um vestido de lã cinza e ela usava uma capa com gola de pele. Apesar de serem roupas simples, não eram roupas de uma criada. Foi quando ele notou que os demais servos se curvavam para ela quando ela passava.

- Estava procurando você. – ele disse num tom calmo. Por algum motivo aquela frase pareceu muito mais carregada de significado do que ele conseguia compreender. A luz do sol ela parecia ainda mais familiar. O vestido realmente caia bem sobre as curvas dela, mas ele ainda sentia a falta do cabelo longo. Havia uma charada ali, mas ele não conseguia perceber exatamente onde estava.

- É claro que estava. – ela disse revirando os olhos de uma forma pouco feminina.

- Você é a senhora da casa. – ele disse em uma constatação óbvia.

- Não seja idiota. Não sou nada disso. – a resposta foi bem diferente do que ele esperava. – Você é o senhor da casa.

- Preciso de esclarecimentos. Tudo ainda está muito confuso na minha cabeça. – ele disse calmamente. – Há algum lugar ondo possamos conversar?

- Me acompanhe. – ela disse firme e Jon a seguiu em silêncio.

Ao longo do caminho ela o ajudou oferecendo apoio. Caminharam em silêncio para fora da propriedade enquanto a neve caia mansa. Estranhamente, ele se sentia em paz com a quietude do lugar e o cheiro de pinheiros e couro. Ela ainda era uma estranha familiar para ele, mas a presença daquela garota a quem ele chamava de Arya, lhe dava mais segurança do que a bengala da qual dependia.

Eles alcançaram o bosque sagrado e Jon fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia o som do vento passando entre os galhos da árvore coração. Ela se sentou de baixo da árvore, sobre uma das raízes expostas e ele fez o mesmo. Ela pertencia àquele lugar como um espírito da floresta e ele pensou como seria beijá-la depois da noite anterior, mas aquilo seria inadequado, uma vez que ela era tratada como alguém de alto nascimento.

- Quando você sofreu o ferimento bateu com a cabeça quando já não conseguia mais ficar de pé. – ela disse calma. – Eu não estava na batalha, não consegui chegar a tempo. Você sobreviveu por um milagre, pelo que me disseram.

- Eu sou Jon Snow? – ele perguntou ainda confuso.

- Você era chamado assim, até pouco antes da batalha. Também me disseram que esta não foi a primeira vez que passou perto da morte. – ela respondeu enquanto esfregava as mãos uma na outra. – Quando se chamava Jon Snow, ocupou o posto de Lorde Comandante da Muralha, mas ao ser dado por morto a primeira vez foi libertado dos votos. Pouco tempo depois houve o primeiro ataque direto a Muralha. Criaturas mortas, frias como gelo e tão impiedosas quanto o próprio inverno. Você tentou defender a Muralha como pode, mesmo quando já não estava mais obrigado a isso. A Muralha caiu, eu estava a caminho de Winterfell para ajudar na preparação para um eventual ataque. Você recuou o que sobrou das tropas e se encontrou com os Dragões no meio do caminho.

- Os Dragões? Quer dizer os Targaryen, não é? – ele questionou tentando clarear as ideias. – A mulher e o homem de cabelo claro. Me lembro deles e me lembro de não querer passar mais tempo do que o necessário junto deles. – ela riu diante do comentário dele – Também não me sinto confortável perto dos dragões que trouxeram.

- Não o culpo por isso. – ela disse – Mas foi graças aos dragões que venceram. Estão tentando reconstruir a Muralha. Os selvagens cuidarão dela e dos castelos até então abandonados entre a Muralha e Winterfell, como uma forma de pagamento pelos serviços prestados. A coisa toda está um tanto confusa no que diz respeito aos costumes. Ninguém tem muita ideia de como lidar com eles.

- Por que fui mandado pra cá? – ele perguntou – Sei que esta foi minha casa por muito tempo, ou o mais próximo de uma casa que tive, mas tudo parece diferente.

- Você foi nomeado Lorde de Winterfell e Guardião do Norte. – ela respondeu – Esta é a sua casa.

- Mas eu sou um bastardo. Isso não devia ser possível. – ele disse solene. – Você está me escondendo alguma coisa.

- Lembra-se de quem era o seu pai? – ela perguntou e ele ponderou aquela pergunta por um momento.

- Stark... – ele disse sem muita certeza – Não. Não era um Stark.

- Foi criado pelos Stark, mas tem razão. Seu pai não era um Stark. Sua mãe sim. – ela disse serena – Seu pai era Rhaegar Targaryen. Por isso recebeu ajuda dos Targaryen. Por que você é um deles.

- Eu não devia estar aqui, então. – ele concluiu – Devia ir para onde quer que eles estejam.

- King's Landing não é lugar pra você. Foi reconhecido como um deles, mas o nomearam Senhor de Winterfell e Guardião do Norte ao invés de Príncipe. – ela o corrigiu.

- Que bom. – ele disse com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. – Eu não queria ser um príncipe. Eu não queria ir para o Sul também. – ele se virou para encará-la por um momento. Ela parecia triste com tudo o que ele estava dizendo. Ele tocou o rosto dela e admirou por um tempo. – Somos casados?

- Não. – ela respondeu levemente surpresa.

- Então me diga por que sinto que estou esquecendo algo importante a seu respeito e isso a deixa triste. – ele disse em um tom que expressava sua contrariedade com a memória falha. Queria se lembrar dela. Queria entender porque ela era tão boa para ele e porque ele tinha aquela vontade inexplicável de passar a mão pelo cabelo dela. E porque, por algum motivo, o fato do cabelo dela estar curto o incomodava tanto. – Você não é criada e eu me sinto ainda mais envergonhado pelo que aconteceu ontem. Achei que pudesse ser minha esposa. Isso explicaria muita coisa. Quem é você? Por que eu sinto que é importante?

- Não sou. – ela disse brevemente – Lembra-se de alguém que vivia aqui?

- Robb. – ele disse incerto – Um bebê com um cão felpudo. O menino que dormia depois de cair da torre. A menina ruiva...Ela não gostava muito de mim. Lord Stark...Eu me parecia com ele, eu acho. A senhora ruiva. Ela com certeza não gostava de mim. Havia mais alguém. Havia outra menina e ela tinha uma espada. – ele disse a última frase como se ela custasse todo ar de seus pulmões. – A menina com a espada era a única que me abraçava e me fazia rir.

- Incrivelmente você só se lembra do nome do Robb. – ela riu sem uma gota de humor. – Seus primos. Você os chamava de irmãos na época. Você e Robb tinham a mesma idade e ele era seu melhor amigo. Ele morreu numa emboscada.

- O que aconteceu com a menina? – Jon ignorou o que ela havia dito antes. A lembrança da menina com a espada o deixou ansioso e angustiado. – Ela morreu com os outros?

- De certo modo. – foi o que ela disse num tom melancólico.

- Não...Ela era esperta. – ele disse angustiado – Arya, ela não pode estar morta. Eu tenho que encontra-la! – ele a agarrou pelos braços, num rompante de desespero e a encarou nos olhos – Me ajude a encontra-la.

Ela o encarou com os olhos úmidos e o desespero que brotou dele foi freado pela vulnerabilidade dela. Ele a assustou. Devia se controlar perto dela ou acabaria machucando-a. Ele secou a lágrima teimosa que insistiu em escorrer pelo canto dos olhos dela.

- Me perdoe. Eu não quis assustá-la. – ele disse enquanto tentava parecer mais controlado. Jon se pegou admirando o rosto dela, sentindo-se confuso mais uma vez. Ela era bonita. Não era uma beleza que se nova a primeira vista, mas a cada segundo que passava perto dela.

Lembrou-se de como ela cuidou dele na noite anterior. Lembrou-se de como as mãos dela o tocavam e de como ele desejou que ela se despisse por inteiro antes de voltar para a cama. Ela era mais do que apenas agradável aos olhos e habilidosa em dar prazer. Algo nela chamava por ele em silêncio e algo nele respondia com um toque de urgência e necessidade.

Ele se inclinou até conseguir beijá-la. Ela ficou imóvel entre os braços dele enquanto Jon tentava buscar num beijo as respostas que ela se recusava em dar por livre e espontânea vontade. Aos poucos ela passou a corresponder o beijo, tornando-o mais selvagem do que Jon jamais teria previsto.

Ele estava certo quando pensou que havia algo selvagem nela. O sangue dela uivava e despertava o dele de alguma maneira. Tudo nela o confundia, mas ao menos ele tinha a certeza de que enquanto ela o beijasse ele teria toda segurança da qual precisava.

- Ela não está morta. – Arya disse entre os lábios dele. Jon deteve o beijo por um momento, sem se afastar dela.

- Onde ela está? – ele perguntou sussurrando a milímetros dos lábios dela. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos enquanto acariciava as bochechas dela.

Ficaram em silêncio, sentindo a respiração e o pulso acelerado um do outro. A menina que ele procurava tinha olhos cinzentos e cabelo escuro, rosto longo e de poucos sorrisos, como a menina que ele tinha em seus braços. Ela gostava de armas e de cavalos. Ela não se comportava como deveria.

Ele chamou aquela menina de irmã um dia, mas mal conseguia se lembrar de como era ser o irmão dela. Talvez ela tivesse se tornado alguém totalmente diferente. Talvez ela já não se parecesse mais com o irmão de alguém. Talvez ela estivesse tão perdida quanto ele, ou talvez estivesse buscando nele seu refúgio. Um sorriso leve se formou nos lábios dele a medida que o cinza no fundo dos olhos daquela garota em seus braços começou a adquirir um significado.

- Arya... – ele sussurrou perplexo – O nome dela é Arya.

- Sim. O nome dela é Arya, mas ela passou muito tempo sem ter um nome. – ela respondeu – Ela quase se esqueceu desse nome.

- O nome dela é Arya, como o seu. – ele disse sorrindo e aquela parecia ser a primeira vez que ele sorriu na vida. Era como respirar pela primeira vez. Era como voltar pra casa. Era isso o que aquele nome significava. Casa. – É você, não é? Você é a menina.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto Jon a abraçava forte. Apesar de mal conseguir se lembrar do passado, das coisas que viveram juntos, ele tinha apenas a certeza de que precisava dela, de que sempre precisou de alguma maneira, ainda que fosse para se sentir em paz consigo. Tinha a sensação de que havia procurado por ela durante muito tempo. Tempo de mais, ele diria.

- Eu mal me lembro de você. – ele confessou inconformado.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu de forma compreensiva – Talvez com o tempo se lembre. De qualquer modo, eu duvido que ainda seja aquela garota. Você também não se parece em nada com o Jon Snow que eu conheci.

- Talvez seja melhor assim. – ele disse antes de beijar o rosto dela.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ele observava cada movimento dela com a concentração de um aluno dedicado. Queria buscar em cada gesto uma pista para completar o quebra-cabeça que era sua memória falha. Lembrava-se de muita coisa, mas a maioria de suas lembranças formava uma imagem incompleta, o que era desconcertante a maior parte do tempo.

Arya mostrou para ele os cálculos que havia registrado desde que os dois retornaram a Winterfell. Ele passou mais de um mês desacordado e ninguém sabia dizer se ele viveria ou não. Ela disse que algo parecido aconteceu com Bran, o irmão que havia caído do alto da torre. Foi uma sorte ele ter sobrevivido e ela foi a responsável por cuidar dele durante todo o tempo.

Ele havia sido nomeado guardião dela quando Arya se apresentou diante da corte dos novos Targaryen. Durante a recuperação dele, ela havia contratado um novo intendente, cavalariços, cozinheiras e criadas domésticas, um novo mestre para os canis e havia requisitado um maester para assumir a posição que permanecia vaga, além de iniciar as obra para restaurar o castelo. Muito do fardo de administrar Winterfell recaia sobre os ombros dela e Jon ficou impressionado com a forma como ela lidava com esses deveres.

Durante a noite eles comeram juntos e Arya permitiu que ele bebesse vinho. O gosto da carne e do pão fresco foi mais do que bem vindo e ao final da refeição ele sentia seu humor consideravelmente melhor. Ela observava os movimentos dele por pura preocupação.

Não saberia dizer se ela era uma mulher zelosa, ou se toda aquela preocupação era apenas para ele. Gostava de ter as atenções dela, apesar disso. Gostava mais ainda do fato de ter uma companhia.

- Haviam lobos por aqui. – ele comentou tão logo seu prato ficou vazio.

- Nymeria e Fantasmas estão nos canis. – ela disse antes e terminar seu cálice de vinho.

- Gostaria de vê-los pela manhã. – ele disse sereno.

- É uma ótima ideia. – ela concordou.

- Algum dos seus irmãos ainda está vivo? – Jon perguntou enquanto olhava para o teto.

- Sansa está viva e casada. Vive no Vale. – Arya disse enquanto limpava as mãos em um lenço. – Rickon está com ela, servindo como escudeiro de um cavaleiro qualquer. Ela escreve de tempos em tempos mandando notícias.

- E o menino que caiu? – Jon perguntou, desta vez olhando para ela – Onde ele está?

- Bran... Eu não tenho certeza. – ela disse e sua voz parecia cansada. – Ele também nunca mais foi o mesmo desde que foi jogado da torre. Às vezes ouço a voz dele no bosque sagrado, sussurrando como o vento entre as folhas da árvore coração.

Ela se levantou de seu lugar pouco depois e o ajudo a fazer o mesmo. Caminharam juntos até o quarto onde ele havia sido acomodado sem que nada mais fosse dito. Ela era silenciosa e paciente com a lentidão dele.

Arya fez com que ele se sentasse sobre a cama antes que ela pudesse fechar a porta. Ela foi até a mesa de estudos e pegou novas bandagens e emplastro. Jon então entendeu o que ela pretendia. Mais uma troca de curativo. Ele ficou constrangido mais uma vez ao relembrar o que havia acontecido na noite passada. Ela o encarou por longos segundos enquanto esperava por alguma reação da parte dele.

- Preciso que tire as botas e as calças. – ela disse por fim, quebrando o silêncio.

- Posso trocar o curativo sozinho. – ele disse enquanto estendia a mão para que ela lhe entregasse os suprimentos.

- Não seja bobo. Eu posso cuidar disso. – Arya insistiu enquanto colocava os suprimentos ao lado dele e se ajoelhava entre as pernas de Jon. Ele tentou protestar, mas ela já estava desafivelando o cinto dele e desfazendo os nós a calça.

- Não! Pare com isso! – ele disse, mas Arya o ignorou solenemente.

- Já disse que vou cuidar disso e não há nada que possa fazer pra me impedir. – ela afirmou categoricamente. – Agora me ajude ao invés de ficar reclamando.

- Tem certeza de que não somos casados? – ele perguntou mais uma vez. Arya revirou os olhos.

- Absoluta. – ela disse. – Agora tire as calças.

Ele obedeceu à contra gosto, ficando nu da cintura para baixo. Arya abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse o sorriso provocativo que se formava nos lábios dela. Quando ela retirou a bandagem ele notou que a feria havia sido costurada. Ele avaliou os pontos com cuidado. A pele parecia bem cicatrizada.

- Não fui eu quem fez isso. – ela disse rapidamente – Se eu tivesse fechado o ferimento, era bem provável que ficasse com a cicatriz mais horrorosa dos Sete Reinos. – ele riu um riso abafado. – Amanhã devo remover os pontos. Vai se sentir mais confortável.

Ela aplicou o emplastro sobre a ferida com os dedos. Jon tentou ignorar o toque dela mais uma vez. Tentou não se lembrar de como a noite anterior havia terminado e em como ele havia chegado a conclusão de que eram casados. Nenhuma dama faria por um homem o que ela estava fazendo a menos que fossem casados.

Mais uma vez o corpo dele respondia ao toque dela de forma constrangedora. Apesar de ter uma vaga noção da relação que tiveram no passado, o que ela despertava em seu íntimo com um mero toque não tinha nada de fraternal. Ele queria o prazer do toque dela mais uma vez e talvez algo além disso, por mais inapropriado que fosse esta noção.

Enquanto ela terminava de enfaixar a perna dele, Jon removeu a túnica que usava, ficando completamente nu diante dela. Arya desviou sua atenção do curativo para encarar Jon diretamente nos olhos. Ela pareceu pega de surpresa, apesar de não ser a primeira vez que o via daquela maneira. Jon tocou o rosto dela com carinho enquanto observava a confusão se formar na cabeça dela.

As mãos dela continuavam apoiadas sobre as coxas dele, sem que Arya se movesse. Ele não soube dizer se era pelo choque, ou porque ela esperava que ele tomasse a iniciativa, como havia feito no bosque sagrado. Ele se inclinou para beijar-lhe a boca.

- Não devíamos. – ela disse quando os lábios dele já estavam a milímetros de distância dos dela.

- Já fizemos antes. – ele disse como se aquela fosse toda desculpa que precisasse.

Ele a beijou, apesar da resistência inicial que Arya demonstrava. Foi um beijo longo e bem mais exigente do que os anteriores. O dia havia sido exaustivo por vários motivos e as informações que ele devia assimilar eram muitas.

Em algum lugar de um passado que ele tentava recordar, ela o chamou de irmão. Ele não se lembrava de como era ser um irmão para ela. Daquela época o que sobrou foi um grande carinho e uma necessidade de tê-la por perto com a qual ele não sabia como lidar. Nas lembranças confusas dele Arya era uma criança, mas aquela garota diante dele não tinha uma única gota de inocência dentro de si.

Jon a ajudou a se levantar do chão e sentar-se ao lado dele sobre a cama, onde o beijo se tornou mais profundo e mais quente do que antes. As mãos dela estavam no cabelo dele, puxando de leve os cachos enquanto ela demandava cada vez mais paixão dele.

Em meio ao beijo ele desfez as amarras do vestido dela, expondo a pele das costas ao toque. Ele podia sentir as cicatrizes que ela levava. Todas muito parecidas com as dele. Arya colocou suas mãos sobre o peito nu dele, impondo uma distancia mínima entre eles. Ela respirava com dificuldade e seu cabelo curto estava em completo desarranjo. Na noite anterior não houve relutância quando ela se prontificou em agradá-lo. Na noite anterior ela era apenas uma garota qualquer que ele julgou ser uma criada.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou junto ao ouvido dela. Sua barba roçando de leve contra o rosto e o pescoço de Arya.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou confusa, ainda de olhos fechados e sentindo a respiração pesada dele contra seu pescoço.

Ele não respondeu. A mão livre dele suspendeu a saia grosseira do vestido que ela usava para que Jon pudesse tocar as pernas dela. A pele era macia e suave. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dele na parte interna de sua coxa. Os dedos dele alcançaram seu objetivo e ele se sentiu satisfeito ao sentir a umidade crescente entre as pernas dela.

Arya tentou afastar a mão dele, mas Jon se recusava a deixa-la. Ele a beijou mais uma vez, usando o peso de seu corpo para deitá-la na cama. Enquanto a beijava, seus dedos exploravam as partes mais delicadas dela com movimentos sinuosos. Ela gemia entre os lábios dele e se contorcia a medida que o toque dele se tornava mais prazeroso.

Em algum momento ele parou de beijá-la, mas sua mão continuava enterrada entre as pernas dela. Arya se agarrava as peles da cama e Jon encarava cada expressão facial com um fascínio indescritível. O suor escorria das têmporas dela. A boca entre aberta não se preocupava em conter gemidos e seus olhos estavam fora de foco.

O corpo dele se rendeu a uma série de espasmos musculares, denunciando que ela havia alcançado o prazer pelas mãos dele. Jon contemplou o rosto dela, deslumbrado pela forma como as expressões suavizavam gradativamente. Ele beijou a boca dela mais uma vez e Arya não resistiu. Quando o beijo foi interrompido ela o encarou atordoada.

- Por que? – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

- Eu não sei. – Jon respondeu num sussurro sincero. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que ele criasse coragem para dizer – Sou tão desagradável assim para que tente me evitar toda vez que toco em você? - a voz dele soou ressentida. Ela o encarou confusa.

- Não. – ela disse num sussurro. – Nós éramos irmãos. Não se importa com isso?

- Eu não me lembro de como era e foi você quem disse que somos primos. – ele disse junto ao ouvido dela – Minha memória não é clara, mas eu sei que passei muito tempo te procurando e não quero perde-la de novo.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou mais uma vez. Sua mão cuidou de remover a parte de cima do vestido que ela ainda usava, revelando os seios dela. Jon os tocou, sentindo como se acomodavam contra a palma da mão dele e como ela arqueava as costa a medida que ele provocava um dos mamilos com a ponta dos dedos.

- Quer que eu pare? – Jon perguntou, ainda sentindo o seio dela em sua mão. – Não vou fazer nada que não queira.

Arya afastou a mão dele e se levantou da cama, enquanto Jon a encarava confuso. Talvez ela fosse a mulher de alguém e ele não havia se dado conta disso antes. Talvez apenas gostasse de outra pessoa que não ele. Apesar destas indagações, ela não deixou o quarto. Arya ficou diante dele enquanto se livrava do que havia restado do vestido sobre seu corpo.

Jon admirou-a em sua nudez, satisfeito com o que via. Ela podia ser considerada uma mulher adulta, mas sua constituição era visualmente delicada. Ela mal alcançava a altura dos ombros dele. Era magra, mas seus músculos evidentemente habituados ao esforço físico. Seios pequenos, que cabiam confortavelmente nas mãos dele.

Jon sentou-se contra a cabeceira da cama para conseguir uma posição mais confortável para sua perna ferida. Fez sinal para que ela voltasse para junto dele e Arya obedeceu em silêncio. Ela sentou-se sobre o colo dele, uma perna de cada lado do quadril de Jon.

Apesar do desejo urgente de toma-la para si naquele exato momento, Jon se controlou um pouco mais, apenas o bastante para acariciar o rosto dela.

- Por que seu cabelo me incomoda tanto? – ele pensou em voz alta e ela sorriu um sorriso compreensivo, antes de beijá-lo.

Ela o guiou para dentro de si com uma lentidão que Jon considerou torturante. A expressão no rosto dela indicava que se acostumar com a intrusão era mais difícil do que Jon podia supor. Os movimentos dela eram lentos e tornavam a tarefa de respirar quase impossível, mas dada a condição da perna ferida, provavelmente era melhor que ela ditasse o ritmo.

Ele beijava o pescoço dela à medida que Arya encontrava o ritmo ideal. A pele clara do pescoço e dos ombros dela aos poucos ganhava tons avermelhado e provavelmente haveria também tons arroxeados quando tudo estivesse terminado. Ela parecia gostar da forma como ele a beijava por toda parte, enquanto ela se movia sobre ele, cavalgando-o como se Jon fosse um garanhão a ser domado.

As mãos dele espalmadas sobre as costas dela tentava indicar os movimentos que o agradavam mais, mas Arya era teimosa de mais para dar importância. Ela estava mais preocupada em encontrar o próprio prazer.

Aos poucos ela aumentava a velocidade a Jon sentia o fim se aproximando a passos largos, cobrando cada gota de sanidade que lhe restava. Suas unhas cravadas nas coxas dela, traçando linhas vermelhas sobre a pele enquanto de sua boca rosnados e uivos animalescos escapavam sem que ele tivesse consciência. Ela se apoiou nos ombros dele, cansada e sem fôlego, enquanto tentava resistir um pouco mais. Apenas o bastante para que ambos encontrassem alívio.

Ele sentiu quando Arya se rendeu aos espasmos. Ela ainda moveu o quadril por mais algum tempo e foi o bastante para que ele alcançasse o ápice, enquanto sua semente era derramada dentro dela. Arya continuou sentada sobre ele, cansada de mais para se mover. Jon a abraçou e permitiu que ela repousasse a cabeça sobre seus ombros.

Podia ouvir o coração dela batendo e o som de sua respiração voltando ao normal. Se um dia ele teve sentimentos puramente fraternais por ela, então ele não desejaria recuperar esta parte de sua memória jamais.

Eles se deitaram lado a lado e Jon continuava fascinado pelo rosto dela. Os olhos cinzentos aos poucos se fechavam, a medida que Arya deixava o sono tomar conta dela. Daquela maneira ela parecia mais jovem e mais frágil e Jon sentia que podia quase tocar o rosto da menina do passado.

- Vai me deixar sozinho no meio da noite? – ele perguntou num sussurro preocupado – Eu não quero ficar sozinho de novo.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. – ela disse em meio a um bocejo. – Eu estou com sono de mais pra isso.

- Arya? – ele a chamou mais uma vez.

- O que é? – ela respondeu parcialmente consciente.

- Por que ficou comigo ao invés de ir atrás dos seus irmãos? – ele perguntou.

- Você precisava de mim. – ela se remexeu entre os braços dele, já de olhos fechados. – E se você morresse, eu não teria motivo pra voltar pra casa.

**Nota a autora: Então, depois de um tempo escrevendo só em inglês, decidi voltar à língua materna. Essa história é o reflexo de uma boa playlist indie no 8tracks. A ideia original era fazer os dois voltarem pra casa e retomarem um momento da vida em que ambos foram felizes, coisa que só aconteceu em Winterfell. O Jon ter problemas de memória foi meio surpresa pra mim também. Não é que ele não se lembre de quem ele é, ele lembra, mas é como se as imagens estivessem fora de ordem. A Arya está com a memória intacta, ou tão intacta quanto a House of Black and White permite. Não sei se será shot ou long, então vc's decidem e podem me dar ideias pra continuar. ****Essa é a playlist pra quem quiser ouvir: ** 8tracks stained-poems / our-wild-hearts

**Bjux**

**Bee**


End file.
